jurassic_park_ecologyfandomcom-20200214-history
I.B.R.I.S Raptors
InGen Species ProFile InGen’s Bio-Genetics Company presents The I.B.R.I.S. Raptors ' “Jurassic world‘s raptor squad”' These are the four newest Raptors created by InGen, with each having a different gene from certain animals. While this didn’t change them as much as expected, it did change the features and their behavior; with Blue having Black-Throated Monitor Lizard, resulting in a blue grayish coloration and a white line with metallic blue stripe going horizontally down her body; Charlie having Green Iguana, resulting in a green coloration with black stripes; Echo having more pure Raptor, resulting in a coloration similar of that of the Isla Nublar Variation; and Delta having more Avian, resulting in a teal coloration but also a small pair of ridges in front of her nose and past her eyes. Breed: I.B.R.I.S. velociraptors Full Name: Velociraptor''' ' Masranio Nublarensis '''Native Home:' Asia Time Period: '''late Cretaceous Period '''Lifespan: 42 years Status: Critically Endangered Population: 1 Top Speed: 40 mph 50 when there hungry Ecological Niche: small hunters Average Height: 6 feet Average Length: '''13 feet '''Average Weight: '''180 lbs '''Home World: '''Earth '''Social Behaviors: a very social animal able to form long lasting relationships. one of the first to actually have built a form of relationship with another species, with Blue forming one with the Tyrannosaurus Rex and the entire pack having one with their trainers. but since the Jurassic world incident blue is the last raptor left standing living an almost solitary life Vocalization: They had been trained to follow over 40 different commands. They commonly have used vocalization when hunting, trapping similar to that of the Isla Sorna Variant, and where the one of the first to actually have built a form of relationship with another species, with Blue forming one with the Tyrannosaurus Rex and the entire pack having one with their trainers. capable of communicating with over 2,000 different sounds including barks, hisses, chirps and screams. They’re capable of understanding human certain commands, human emotion and expressions. Diet: Carnivore; small rats owen fed them in training. they would hunt pigs when they were released for practice drills. When they were sent to fight the Indominus they hunted the humans. After the fall of Jurassic world blue was last one left she became dependent on only hunt smaller targets, with their favored prey being Gallimimus, compsognathus and small Ceratopsians. Now roaming the city and wilds of California she hunt feral pets and homeless people. Range: formerly Isla Nublar And now the mainland Habitat: since the raptors Lives in captivity all their lives they don’t really have a habitat but the are adapted to all environments from dense jungles of Isla Nublar to the Rocky Mountains of Northern California these raptors can adapt to any climate and environment. DNA Interpolation: (88%) Nublar Raptor genome (7.5%) Cosmetic Monitor Lizard DNA (4.5%) African Reed Frog DNA Predators: '''Despite their status as successful predators, Velociraptor must constantly compete for prey and hunting grounds with other carnivores of various sizes. To this end, they seek to avoid competition by hunting during specific times. They usually hunt at early times in the day such as dawn, but mostly tend to hunt at night. During the day, Velociraptor is frequently undermined by the larger predators that live in the North and South regions of the island. They tend to lose kills to the tyrannosaurs more often than any other predator they encounter. Other predators such as Carnotaurus and Ceratosaurus, aare also known to bully them away from their kills. However, the two greatest enemies of Velociraptor are Dilophosaurus and Large packs of compies these attacks mostly happen In areas where the three species coexist, competition over the same prey is known to occur. Violent confrontations between Dilophosaurus and Velociraptor have been recorded on a number of occasions, including one such encounter in which a lone raptor was mobbed and mauled by a pack of Dilophosaurus when it crossed into their territory, with the raptor dying from it's injuries a few hours later. Compsognathus on the other hand is often seen harassing Velociraptor and even raiding their nests, killing their offspring to eliminate competition. However, there are rare times where Velociraptor will mob compsognathus at kills when hungry or even chase them away from their territory. While often seen but not always recorded, fights between tyrannosaurus and Velociraptor can also occur. During the night, while they still contend with Dilophosaurus and compsognathus, they also meet competition from other nocturnal predators such as carnotaurus, Allosaurus And baryonyx. '''Site: they used to live on Site A. Diseases: they are very Susceptible to the common cold Virus, Hookworms, algae Poisoning, Ammonia Poisoning, Salmonella, Avian Influenza, Avian pox, Cryptosporidium, Rabies, Ragged Tooth and Ticks. Breeding Behaviors: like the other subspecies Eggs and young are cared for in nesting communities, in which all the adults of a pack will take turns in caring for one another's young. The chicks, while small and vulnerable, are kept in dens dug by the adults or other animals to keep them safe from large predators, and are fed on meat regurgitated by the adults. As the young grow, they begin to hunt small prey, such as lizards, mammals, and invertebrates. Raptors mate for life. Couples within a pack will typically take the alpha pair's lead to mate at the same time, so females lay their eggs together. This boosts the chances of their offspring surviving and encourages socialization between juveniles. Nests are built quite close to one another, often in difficult to reach areas far from the stomping grounds of much bigger predators. The chicks are able to move about with the adults soon after hatching, but being too young to accompany the adults on hunts, they are hidden in burrows or other small, cramped spaces where they wait until the adults return. The adults store regurgitated meat in their crops specifically to feed the young, and the alpha's chicks always take priority. As they grow stronger and more active, the juveniles begin to hunt small prey such as lizards, mammals, and invertebrates by themselves, learning co-operative behavior and vital life skills as they do so. all raptor subspecies will ferociously guard their nests, and packs of Sornaensis raptors have been known to go to great lengths to retrieve any eggs or young that has been seized by a predator. Summary: these raptors can run after prey at speeds of up to 50 mph and their tails help them turn immediately. They are also excellent jumpers and can swim if needed. They are not good at climbing. With them being raised by Owen Grady, and being taught proper hunting skills and pack behavior, they are said to be the most intelligent of the variants. But they have also shown the capability to have negative emotions towards creatures, similar to the first vibration; like the Raptors had increase aggression towards human after Charlie was killed, Delta and Echo tried to attack the Indominus Rex when it harmed Blue, and Delta showing a lot of signs of hatred towards Vic Hoskins, enough to kill him. While most people would say that these are the most aggressive, due to them turning on a group of humans when they were tracking the Indominus Rex. But this change in behavior has been proven to have been caused by fear of the larger predator, with them turning on it when their trainer, Owen Grady, regained their trust. Blue was the first to attack the Indominus, but was thrown against a nearby wall, which in turn made the other two surviving individuals, Echo and Delta, to attack the Indominus. While their fight resulted in their deaths, when the Tyrannosaurus Rex was nearly killed, Blue joined the fight again, which resulted the Indominus to be pushed towards the Mosasaurus Lagoon, where the Mosasaurus jumped out and dragged the Indominus into the water. Unlike with the original variants, the Tyrannosaurus Rex did not attack Blue, during or after the battle, which that itself needs more research in to the behavior of Tyrannosaurus Rex. Other supporting evidence towards them being pushed to attack the humans is when Charlie did not attack Grady, with her acting more curious towards him; and when another trainer, named Barry, was being attacked by Blue, until he called her name, which stopped her from attacking him. Unlike the previous two variants, Blue's Breed of raptor is not bred as a park attraction, but in fact, for intelligence testing to find possible applications for a loyal creature that can possibly be used in warfare. As the idea is that "if these raptors can follow orders, they can be trained in such a way that their loyalty cannot be bought", but we'll get to that in a bit... Another thing to note, is that because of that different breeding purpose, their genome is mainly comprised of ingen's "nublar-raptor" instead of the original fossil DNA, (hence why "certain" genetic faults are still with them) and like the masrani anky, was bred in a slightly different way from the previous variant. And third is that, yes there is a difference in there behavior, but that's the point, these raptors were partially "tamed" and were the first raptors to be raised by a human (Owen Grady) instead of having to learn things on their own (like "the big one" in 1993). But, before we go into those aspects of context, I should probably explain how they compare to the "Nublar-raptors" (because it's clear that this the source of their DNA rather than the original "vel.antrihopus") and since we don't have to count the consistent features (like lack of feathers, and the wrists etc) the major difference is that there is a slight increase in size and in musculature, clearly for the purposes of training them to be fighting animals...this sort of thing is often seen in selectively bred war-dogs, and other than that, the big difference is in that each of the indidvuals were given their own cosmetic gene giving a different colour schem, and that their max speed is slighltly slower than the "nublar-raptors" (possibliy as a safety procaution) Now that tiny bit is out of the way... it's time we explained where these raptors came from....starting with explaining the idea behind the IBRIS project. The I.B.R.I.S. project (Short for Integrated Behavioral Raptor Intelligence Study) was a program to study the intelligence of raptors, first conceived in 2007 and began major development in 2012. The plan, when it began with a "nublar raptor referred to as SUBJECT V-2, was for it to be an attraction for Jurassic World when there was a set of raptors that were fully trained, similar to how some zoos have trained seals or trained wolves/lions/tigers but when, much later, it was found that the raptors could form complex bonds and follow the orders of their established "alpha", ingen mercenires like Vic Hoskins wanted to instead control the Velociraptors in training so that they can be used in military operations, thinking about using them in places like the middle east, replacing thousands of troops with what he saw as "Perfect, obediant killers". And to be fair, whilst he was wrong in his actions, i can see where he was coming from, I mean thousands of years ago, Wolves were a mencace to human society, and now we have German shepherds and bloodhounds in the police force. the only reason this idea doesn't work is that Hoskins tried to do too much with his big idea, too soon and he didn't pay attention to anything except what he WANTED to know. But despite the arrogance of Hoskins, the project did indeed show some promising signs... For, you see, in 2008, the project bred 4 raptor hatchlings from their original SUBJECT V-2 '''specimen, then they took the eggs to an ingen nursery and once they hatched, they were assigned to ex-navy man by the name of Owen Grady As soon as they hatched, they imprinted on owen and ever since, he raised them as their father figure, he formed a sort of family bond, meaning that Owen is the only human that the raptors trusted...as the case is that any other human that falls into their training pit, the raptor will very likely kill them, only Owen has enough of the raptors trust to make them hesistate in their tracks, but even though he was techically their "alpha" his experice with training predators reminds him that he must never let his guard down, he must always assurt his dominance as pack alpha, one wrong move and the raptors would lash out and attack him. And they didn't DARE shoot them, for as Owen said: "put twelfth amps into these animals, they are NEVER going to trust me again" However, despite this tension, their relationship was documented as being surprisingly close and intimate, almost like they were his actual daughters, for he'd sometimes would feed them fresh rats and on rare occasions he'd even go into the pen and play with them (this sort of activity was far MORE common when they were hatchlings). In fact he had developed such a respect for them that he even gave them individuals names. This was made easier by the fact that despite being siblings, each raptor was genetically engineered to be distinct in one form or another. These include: '''CHARLIE: (deceased, killed by a missile) age order: the youngest, color: pattern of lime green with black vertical stripes running down her back Her skin pattern is the result of using Green Iguana DNA in her genetic coding. Trivia: Because she was the youngest in Jurassic World's raptor pack, Charlie looked to the pack's leader Blue for guidance and commands during hunts. Charlie had such a high respect towards her leader that she gave up her meals to feed Blue. ECHO: (deceased, killed by Indominus) Age order: second Youngest color: brown with dark blue striping as well as having dark blue eyespot Distinctive traits: scar on the left side of her muzzle Trivia: the scar is believed to have come from her youth when both she and Blue fought for dominance over the pack. Blue was victorious, and Echo earned a scar across her face and an offset jaw DELTA: (deceased, killed by indominus) Age order: second oldest (and second in command of the pack) color: dark-ish green with no stripes Distinctive traits: extra nodules toward the front of the nose and past the eye ridges (from which is a suspected use of sorna-raptor DNA) Trivia: unlike the other members of her pack Delta had a close relationship with Barry rather than Owen, hence why Owen always made sure not to get too close to her. And Finally...the most popular of all them, and possibly the one who was closest to Owen... BLUE: (still alive, the last of her kind.) Age order: oldest (and leader of the Pack, aside from Owen) Color: bluish-gray skin with white-ish yellow stripes and a long metallic blue stripe going horizontally from her eye orbit down to the tip of her tail. Trivia: She was the first raptor of her variant to be hatched and she was created with the DNA of the Black-Throated African Monitor Lizard, which allowed her scales to reflect an iridescent blue color, giving her the distinctive pattern that she was named after. Out of all the raptors that were to be created following her birth, she was the largest, and thus, became the Pack beta. Basically, she runs the pack when owen's not around. But those happy times eventually came to an end when the indominus incident happened, Just before the incident occurred, Blue, Echo, Delta, and Charlie attempted to strike Leon, a newly hired Jurassic World employee who had fallen into her pack's paddock, while trying to capture a pig that had escaped its holding pen. However, they were thwarted by their trainer in time to save Leon's life. Blue and her pack later assisted their trainer during the rampage of the Indominus when Hoskins forced Owen to use them to hunt it. Unfortunately, during the hunt, she and her pack mates began to communicate with the hybrid due to its raptor DNA (and practice of their language with its sibling, but that's another story). After the Indominus took Owen's place as the alpha, Blue and her pack mates turned against the humans. Blue and the rest of her pack later caught up with Owen, Claire, and the Mitchell brothers, Zach and Gray. Shortly after being cornered, Owen regained Blue's, and the other raptors', respect and his role as pack leader. The Indominus rex arrived, ordering the raptors to attack the humans. Blue, however, retaliated and rebelled against the Indominus, and the hybrid responded by swatting Blue into a wall of the Starbucks coffee shop, seeming to kill her. Delta and Echo then attacked the Indominus out of vengeance. Unfortunately, they were soon overpowered by the hybrid and killed. Shortly after their deaths, Jurassic World's oldest resident, Roberta (Rexy) the T-rex challenged the indominus to a fight. But as Rexy was thrown to the Ground, all seemed lost, when suddenly... Blue, the last surviving raptor charged into the fight, lunging at the hybrid and allowing the T. rex to get back on her feet. Blue continued to assist the T. rex in her fight against the hybrid. Eventually, the fight came a sudden end when the resident Mosasaurus dragged the Indominus into the bottom of the lagoon when the hybrid was tossed to the edge of it. After the fight, Rexy decided to spare Blue, as both were too exhausted to fight anymore. Blue then turned towards Owen, chirping at him momentarily before disappearing into the night, calling out for her pack mates twice. Now, almost THREE YEARS later, Blue has been living rough on isla nublar, surviving off anything she could catch (including but not limited to mammals and baby dinosaurs) And, with the threat of the volcano looming....her species will go extinct if nothing is done to save her... The 2018 Mount Sibo extinction event: while Mt. Sibo destroyed her habitat, there are rumors Blue survived the incident and is now roaming the wilds of california. Category:Theropod Category:Raptors Category:Survivors